


A Silent Song

by JazzGirl123



Series: Ladybug PV Verse [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 15:48:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11383350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzGirl123/pseuds/JazzGirl123
Summary: They were fifteen when she told him she used to have a crush on him.It was during lunch break, and they were pushing their bare feet into the fountain in the courtyard, when she told him.Allan had laughed when Claude got up so fast he fell into the water. Bridgette had hurried to pull him out, and that dumb alley cat merely snickered at him. Allegra had only smiled a smile that left him feeling like he was still drowning in the fountain.“I had a crush on you too,” he had said dumbly, because he did. He just didn’t know he had a crush on her back then until that very moment.“What bad luck,” she had told him.





	A Silent Song

**Author's Note:**

> I want to blame recklesssketches for this, but I can't. It's all me.
> 
> It occurred to me I never posted this on ao3 so here it is for anyone who missed it on tumblr forever ago.

Claude Haprele was four years old when he had his first girlfriend.  


(Well, not a real girlfriend. Obviously. Adults were just weird.)

In any case, Claude was always a quiet boy. Never got into many arguments, never caused much trouble. Sometimes even the teacher forgot he was there and would have to change his attendance when she would accidentally mark him absent.

So it was quite a surprise when Allegra Bustier, a loud-mouthed adventurous girl who liked letting the world know what an amazing singer she was going to be one day, clung to his arm and declared herself his best friend.

(Adults called her his little girlfriend. Again, they were just weird.)

As strange as they were, Claude and Allegra were best friends. He listened to her songs through all of recess, and she told him his dad being a mime was cool. She also used her recorder to whack anyone who said otherwise to him.

He learned Allegra Bustier liked peppermint ice cream, rainstorms, and the color pink.

.

They were seven when he nearly killed her.

He had almost forgotten her birthday and begged his dad to help him make a cake so he could give it to her at school. In his rush, he hadn’t noticed his dad had picked out a coconut-flavored cake.

She was deathly allergic to coconut.

Luckily, she had noticed just before she put the cake to her mouth. He had nearly cried and apologized so many times she shoved the cake in his face to shut him up.

He learned that both he and Allegra were allergic to coconut.

.

They were eleven when people called him her girlfriend again.

It was different this time; it wasn’t just adults, but the kids at school too. Was it really that strange for a boy and a girl to be just friends? They had grown up together, so why should they suddenly change their relationship?

It wasn’t even like Allegra was a girl to him, anyways, and he told everyone that.

He learned Allegra Bustier punched hard...and that he didn’t like it when she cried.

.

Claude Haprele was twelve years old when he went to his first party. 

Not alone. He had gone with some friends, though they abandoned him in favor of snorting soda out of their noses in the backyard.

So that left young Claude shuffling awkwardly in the back of the basement, stealing snacks from the table, until someone pulled him into play some games.

Which, somehow, led to him being shoved into a closet with his former best friend. Why did those seven minutes feel like seven hundred? 

(Maybe because the pizza had just arrived and everyone forgot about them in favor of cheesy goodness.)

“Hey,” he said, his words quiet and awkward, as he spoke to her for the first time in a year.

She ignored him, looked away. He deserved that. 

“I’m sorry,” he continued after a few moments of painful silence. She looked at him briefly, but turned her head again. “...I missed you.”

“The door’s locked,” she replied, jiggling the doorknob. “Did they leave? It’s so quiet.”

“Allegra.” He spoke quietly, and he hated that he sounded too much like the little boy who never talked to anyone unless he had to. “I miss you. I shouldn’t have said that about you...I know that. I just...didn’t know how to say sorry. But I am. They just...those people wouldn’t shut up…and…”

He groaned and got to his feet.

“And now they’re all into this gross junk.” The door wouldn’t budge for him either. “I wanna blame ‘em but this is my fault.”

He kicked at the door before he sat back down. He didn’t speak again, and neither did she.

They didn’t know how much time passed before they heard people speak again, probably coming down after finishing off the eight boxes of pizza Bethany’s mom ordered. (There were none left for them, they were sure.)

Someone spoke their names, and one person laughed hard. They did forget about them. But it’s fine. 

He sighed and got ready to get out. Before he can get to his feet, he’s suddenly pulled down and she pressed her lips against his, hard and quick. But not quick enough. 

He learned Allegra Bustier was a terrible kisser...and she tasted like cherry.

.

They were fifteen when she told him she used to have a crush on him.

It was during lunch break, and they were pushing their bare feet into the fountain in the courtyard, when she told him.

Allan had laughed when Claude got up so fast he fell into the water. Bridgette had hurried to pull him out, and that dumb alley cat merely snickered at him. Allegra had only smiled a smile that left him feeling like he was still drowning in the fountain.

“I had a crush on you too,” he had said dumbly, because he did. He just didn’t know he had a crush on her back then until that very moment.

“What bad luck,” she had told him.

He learned he was so utterly screwed.

.

Claude Haprele was nineteen when he told Allegra Bustier he loved her.

No, that wasn’t right. He told Melodie, who was soaking wet, not breathing, and in his arms as the rain continued to batter down against their suits.

She had been trapped in a box, an invisible one, and pushed into River Thames. (Later, Bridgette told him she had never heard him scream like the way he had.)

His own father. The man who had known Allegra since she was practically a baby, almost as long as he had had a son. 

“God, Allegra, wake up please,” he pleaded, his fingers digging into her suit. He had broken his own transformation, if only so he could say her name. “Please, please.”

He laid her out on the concrete, hated the way she looked lying there as if she wouldn’t get up, tilted her head up slightly and pressed his mouth against hers.

He didn’t care about the battle going on around them; hell, he hardly noticed. Butterfly could be right in front of him, and he would be none the wiser.

“Allegra, please,” he begged, his voice hoarse and desperate. “God, Allegra, please wake up. _I love you_ , don’t you know that? I’ve loved you since we were kids, and I’m sorry I never noticed. I’m sorry I never told you.”

He was shaking, from the cold or from his sobs he wasn’t sure. All he knew was that if he wouldn’t be able to go on another day with Allegra Bustier in his life. 

Ladybug and Chat Noir were yin and yang, meant to be each other’s half. Bridgette had been pleased, and Felix hadn’t been unhappy with that. 

But they weren’t Allegra and Claude. Claude and Allegra. They weren’t just heroes; they were best friends, and _he needed her_.

“Wake up, dammit,” he cried, pressing his hands against her chest and pushing. When she still didn’t move, he sobbed harder and buried his face in his hands.

It wasn’t fair. It wasn’t _fair_.

“Allegra Bustier, I love you...I love you. Please don’t leave me.”

The rain had no effect on him; the battle became numbing background noise. He couldn’t feel the cold seeping into his skin - into his bones. He didn’t care. 

The world would become colorless without her. Soundless. Fitting for a mime - or his washed-up, useless son, right?

And then suddenly, all he could see was pink. 

Pink as Melodie’s suit, as she shot up, coughing and spewing out water, barely able to remain sitting until Claude somehow grabbed onto her because holy shit she was there, she was moving, she was  _alive_.

“C-Claude?” She choked out before she grimaced, clutching her throat. “W-What…?”

She was taken by surprise when Claude, never that fond of public affection, wrapped her up in his arms and sobbed into the crook of her neck.

“I love you, Allegra,” he murmured against her skin, so quietly, so desperately, she wondered if she imagined it. “I’m in love with you.”

Slowly, she put her arms around him, if only to comfort him. And then it hit her - she nearly died, nearly left in an invisible, watery coffin.

She began to shake then, burying her face in his shoulder.

“I’m in love with you too, Claude,” she sobbed. “Oh, I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you.”

He learned he couldn’t live without her.

.

Claude Haprele was twenty-four when he stopped calling Allegra Bustier his girlfriend.

By then, she had become Allegra Haprele.

And neither of them would have it any other way.


End file.
